


Pack Mom: Finale

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Pack Mom [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Day of School, Fluff, Happy Derek Hale, Happy Ending, Happy Liam, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: It is an important day in the Hale household.





	Pack Mom: Finale

“Helena, come on honey. You need to get to school soon”, y/n shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

“Calm down, y/n. She’ll make it there on time”, Derek said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, burying his face in her hair and placing a kiss on her head.

“Yea, but what if she doesn’t? I mean, there might be traffic. The car might not work. There might have been an accident and now the roads are closed”, she rambled on, worried that her daughters first day of school wouldn’t go to plan.

“She’ll be fine, y/n/n. Now you go lay down, we don’t need you on your feet with the little man”, he said, rubbing her round stomach.

“I can’t believe I let you get me pregnant with a kid. Again”.

Derek chuckled, remembering her promise of never again pushing a child out of her body.

“You love me. So you’ll let me get you pregnant a few more times”, he said, teasing her. 

She rolled her eyes and waddled to the couch, taking up all the space as she stretched herself.

Derek followed her, lifting her feet and sitting down. 

He began rubbing, y/n closing her eyes at the relief, knowing he was probably taking away her pain at the same time.

“Besides, I was hoping for maybe one more, after this little dude in here”, he said, aiming his words at her belly. 

She gave him a death glare, the alpha immediately shrinking back and continuing his job of rubbing her feet.

“Thank you, Derek. I love you so much”, she said, looking into his eyes, making him smile, never able to get enough of the love he was given from his perfect wife.

“Love you too. Now, I need to get Helena to school. She might be late otherwise”, he gasped in fake shock, eyes widening and a smile on his face.

Y/n attempted to kick him, her husband too fast as he jumped away and made his way to the stairs, just in time for their precious daughter to come down, her auburn brown hair flowing, her green eyes shining with excitement, eager to experience her first day at school.

Helena always was a very curious child. 

She loved meeting new people, making friends easily and exploring all the places she visited. 

It was lucky she was a werewolf. 

That way she could always defend herself. 

Not that she needed it. 

The pregnancy changed something in y/n. 

While she didn’t turn into a werewolf, she gained a weird range of powers.

Pyrokinesis, cryokinesis and telepathy. 

This meant she could always sense if her daughter was in any sort of danger and actually protect her, without having to wait for her husband.

“Come on, daddy. Let’s go”, she said, grabbing her father’s hand and dragging him to the door.

“Love you, mommy”, she yelled back to her mother. 

Y/n smiled at her daughter’s words, before remembering to tell Derek something.

“Make sure you buy some food as well, Derek. Liam’s coming back from college today for the week”, she yelled as her husband and daughter walked out of the house.

She giggled as she listened to her daughter shrieking, knowing Derek was probably spinning her in the air or tickling her. 

She shook her head in amusement before turning the TV on, feeling her son kick her, anticipating having Liam back, all her children and her husband together again. 

The perfect family.


End file.
